


Who Needs Castles?

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Post Collision Course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-08 21:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19876636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: FitzSimmons reflect on what their grandson told them.





	Who Needs Castles?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [besidemethewholedamntime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/besidemethewholedamntime/gifts).



> For besidemethewholedamntime who's written so many wonderful things for this fanbase!

The two of them snuck away from the party early, wanting to have time to themselves, a moment alone after everything that had happened. No one in the team even said anything as they were leaving, hand in hand, Jemma leaning slightly into him, her body light from one Zima too much.

They were silent as they walked, the silence not one that was heavy and weighing down on them, but one that was comfortable and was part of their relationship, and one that only came from so many years of friendship, and with it only taking moments to reach their bunk, there was no need for words. Just being there together, no space between them was more than enough, it _said_ more than what could be said with words.

When they did reach the bunk, they remained outside it for a few moments. For Jemma, it was odd being back here, as, barring a few exceptions, she hadn’t been back in this room, back in a place she had called home since everything had changed, since… since… no she didn’t want to think about _that._ And as for Fitz, it was the second time he had ever been here, only having been here for moments earlier to get washed and changed.

“You okay?” she asked, looking up at him. Even though she knew that it was illogical, she was nervous to let him in, to invite him into the place she had called home once before with someone else.

He turned to her, a soft smile on his face, his eyes twinkling even in the low lighting of the Lighthouse. “What? Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. Just tired. Glad to be back home.” And even though the words were unspoken, she knew what he was also thinking. _I’m glad to be back here with **you**_.

Beaming up at him, unable to help the smile on her face, she opened the door and upon entering the bunk, they both stood there, unsure of what to do or what to say. They just stood there, for several moments, hand in hand, not moving or doing anything, taking in the bunk that was home, but wasn’t a home at the same time.

“I’m going to get washed,” she eventually told him, pulling away from him reluctantly and heading to the chest of drawers that had long been abandoned, and pulling open the drawer where she kept her pyjamas. “There’s some stuff in here if you want to get changed,” she told him, turning back to face him when she had gotten what she wanted. “Or we can take tomorrow afternoon off and get some new stuff. Go shopping together, spend some time away from here. Get some new clothes if you want…”

“I’d love that,” he told her, and with those three simple words she knew that the clothes that were here would remain the clothes of the Fitz she had lost, but that… that was okay. This Fitz here, he deserved something new, a new chance to start over. A chance to be himself and not the man she had lost. “And maybe we can grab dinner? There’s an Italian place nearby. I’ve been a few… a few times before I froze myself and I’d love to take you.” He paused, considering something for a moment. “Unless… you’ve been…”

She shook her head. “I’ve never been. You’ve never… he never mentioned it to me before…” Swallowing hard and trying not to think of the man that she lost, she changed the topic. “You’ve been before? Is it nice?”

He nodded. “Yeah, yeah. Me and Hunter have ordered their stuff to go before. He found it when we ran out of food here, and… it’s perfect. I wanted to take you there ever since I discovered it.” The way he lit up after speaking, the enthusiasm with which he spoke made it evident that he had wanted this for a while now but with it being a place that Hunter had recommended, she couldn’t resist the fact that she could tease him over this.

“A place that Hunter recommended? That’s got to be good.” She couldn’t help rolling her eyes at this, already knowing that he would protest and say the fish and chip shop hadn’t been that bad and that it was…

“One time! It was one time out of the dozen or so places he recommended that you got food poisoning. One time!” His accent got heavier as he protested and she couldn’t help but melt at his words, glad that she was able to just enjoy them, enjoy him.

“I’m joking Fitz,” Jemma reassured, closing the distance between them and coming to rest in his arms, her head finding its natural place against his heart. “I’d love to go to dinner with you tomorrow. Just the two of us.”

“A date?”

She nodded into him, her head rustling his shirt. “A date.” She pulled away, she looked up at him with heavy eyes. “I’ll be back in a moment. I’m just going to the bathroom.” And she closed the distance between them, kissing him and not wanting to leave him even to go to the bathroom.

***

He was lying on the bed, still clothed, when Jemma came back from the bathroom, in a pair of his old pyjama bottoms and an even older Academy shirt. “Fitz are you alright?”

“Mmhh?” he asked, looking over at her, a smile crossing his face as he took her in. “What? Yeah, yeah, I’m alright. I’m just… just thinking,”

Making her way across the room, she climbed into the bed with him, curling up close to him, her head resting against him. “What are you thinking about?”

He was silent, and she allowed the moment to wash over her; his scent, a musky mixture of cologne, alcohol and grease filling her nose, his heartbeat a reassuring thunder against her ear. “About what Deke said, about how he could afford to buy us a Scottish castle if we really wanted one.”

“Who needs a castle?” she whispered, her own eyes fluttering shut. “Why would I want a castle when we can have our own little cottage. A place that we can call our own, a place that we can call _home_.”

What she had just said caused him to pause for a moment, cause him to consider her words. Because deep down, it was something that he wanted to. A live with Jemma. Away from the pain and the death and the trauma that S.H.I.E.L.D. caused.

A life in Perthshire where they could have a family, a stereotypical nuclear family with their happy ending. One they deserved. “You… still want that? To leave S.H.I.E.L.D. and to start a family together?” It was a question that he seemed scared to know the answer too, as if everything they had once said to one another was no longer what she wanted.

“Of course I still want it Fitz,” she whispered, opening her eyes in an attempt to reassure him that she still wanted him despite everything. “A life with you in Scotland, away from all of this…” Her face softened as she got lost in thought, thinking about the end of his statement. About how he wanted to start a family with her. “And a family with you, that would be... that would be everything.” Reaching up, she caressed his face, cupping his cheek in her hand, before leaning in to kiss him, the kiss being shared on that was tender, full of love but also full of loss, the two of them enjoying the presence of the other after so many years. “For a family,” she breathed once they had pulled apart, their breath mingling in the microscopic space between them. “What were you thinking?”

Even in the low light, his eye twinkled, his smile widening as if he had been thinking about this before, as if he had imagined this scenario many many times before. “We’d have two girls. A couple of years apart. And they’d be… they’d be perfect. They’d have your nose. Your love of the world any everything in it. Science would be their first love. Well, making a mess with experiments.”

“So definitely not a castle,” she laughed. “Can you imagine trying to tidy a castle if there are two mini versions of us running around? Would there be anyone or anything else?”

“A dog. A mutt we rescued from the local animal shelter. We’d rename him Mozzarella, a name he’d love so much more. We’d take him for walks in the countryside every weekend, just the four of us. Together.” He smiled, and she knew there was so much that he wasn’t telling her yet but that didn’t even matter because they had all the time in the world to discuss what’s coming, to plan and make it a reality. So the rest, it could wait. “So _Mrs Fitz-Simmons_ ,” he began asking. “What… What do you think?”

“Well, _Mr Fitz-Simmons_ , let’s do that. When we get a chance, let’s leave here. Let’s escape.”

“Of course,” he promised, leaning in and closing the distance between them once again, pulling her closer as he deepened the kiss, never wanting the moment to end. “As soon as we solve this… whatever this is… we can leave, we can get out of her…”

“And runaway to Perthshire?”

“And runaway to Perthshire,” she agreed, kissing him once more.

Time passed, how long, they weren’t sure. They were so lost in each other, in the moment, but eventually Jemma fell asleep, curled up next to him. It was another ten minutes before he fell asleep, his arms wrapped around her.

Neither of them knew how long they were asleep for before a knocking on the door woke them up, Piper’s voice shouting frantically that they need to wake up. Now.

Fitz was up and out of bed first, grumbling as he made his way across the room, muttering how he and Jemma couldn’t even get one night of peace and when he pulled the door open, Jemma still watching from the bed, he saw that Piper was still dressed, and bouncing anxiously on the balls of her feet. 

“It’s May,” Piper exclaimed, her tone urgent. “She’s killed Sarge.”


End file.
